


The Book-shop and The Joke-Shop; A Fremione Story

by HarryPotter_Vaylena



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotter_Vaylena/pseuds/HarryPotter_Vaylena
Summary: The war had ended and so have Hermione's terrible relationship with Ron. Ever since Hermione ended things between them, she had stopped visiting the Weasley's, she hidden from anybody she knew, including Harry. She moved into an apartment in Diagon Ally, she'd avoid the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Joke shop that was run by the two Weasley twins, Fred and George Weasley. She was recently hired to work in a sweet bookshop where the customers were really friendly, and she loved it there, but there was only one problem, the Joke shop was just three shops away, yes the one that she desperately tried to avoid. How can she avoid bumping into the twins? How will Fremione happen? Crossover of Narnia and Harry Potter alert!
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Edmund Pevensie & Ginny Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Katie Bell/Cedric Diggory, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. 1

'Hermione breaks off the engagement!'

'Ronald, Ron, Weasley gives an interview about the ruthless break up'

'Ron Weasley cried in the interview while talking about the break up'

'Hermione Granger, the girl who was known to help Harry Potter defeat the dark lord, broke off her engagement with Ronald Weasley, the other friend who helped Harry Potter.'

The papers were filled with Hermione's break up with Ron, she gripped on the daily prophet that rested in her hands, 'Ron Weasley gives details about the break up, and we are not happy with the so called sweet girl' Hermione felt the tears forming, but she shook them away, she flipped the page so she could read about Ron's version of their break up. 'According to Ron, he said "So I got home and I was carrying this beautiful silver necklace that had Hermione's name engraved in it, but Hermione got really mad and went on about how all of her friends got gold necklace, I told her I had trouble with the money, she- she called off the wedding- she said, If you can't afford a golden necklace, then how do you expect to afford a wife?!. She threw the engagement ring at me and stormed off, I tried to reason with her but it was impossible." Ron doesn't deserve that kind of girl, she's a gold-digger, she doesn't deserve love!' She couldn't believe the daily prophets that laid all over her table, Ron was clearly enjoying this attention, she bit her lips as she remembered the night of their break up, the real version.

Hermione had just finished work early so she could go home to surprise her soon-to-be husband! She carefully opened the door quietly so she could scare Ron, she heard some noises coming from the bedroom, she figured it must've been the music player so she put her stuff on the couch and headed up the stairs. She opened her bedroom door and saw Lavender Brown wearing nothing and was under Ron who also wasn't wearing anything. Ron told Lavender to go home and he talked to Hermione but she was too upset. "Ron! How could you do this to me?!" Hermione asked, tears were already falling out of her eyes, her cheeks were red, eyes were puffy. "Mione, please! It didn't mean anything!" Ron told, "I don't care, It should NOT have happened!" Hermione raised her voice, "Ron, if you want to be with her so bad, then go for it! I don't want a wedding anymore! I'm done with you!" Hermione said in her sobs, Ron became angry as Hermione took off her engagement ring. Ron walked closer to her and slapped her across the cheek, "Ron!" Hermione sobbed, "You deserve that!" Ron growled, Hermione couldn't take it anymore, Ron and Hermione burst into a physical fight that ended up with Hermione getting a permanent scar and Ron getting hurt at where the sun does not shine... Hermione grabbed her purse, wand, and used apparition to get out of Ron's house.

"Good morning Hermione, another prophet about your break up?" someone asked from behind, Hermione turned around and saw a medium long brown straight hair girl looking at her, her blue eyes looked eagerly at the prophet, "Good morning Lucy" Hermione chuckled, "yeah, another wild story about the break up... you can read it if you like" Hermione smiled, she made her way to the kitchen. She smiled as she remembered the night she met Lucy Pevensie, Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, and Peter Pevensie.

After leaving Ron's house, Hermione now had nowhere to go, to sleep, so she sat on a bench in the park just outside of a village. She curled her legs up to her chest, and laid her head on her knees. Just her luck, she felt drops of water hitting her cold shivering skin, as the drops heavies, her tears fell from her brown eyes. "Excuse me, are you okay?" a male voice asked, Hermione looked up to see four teenagers, about her age looking at her, they clearly looked shocked to see Hermione's scar. "Y-yeah" Hermione stammered, "are you sure?" a female voice asked, "uh-huh" Hermione hummed in confirmation. "What do you think Lucy" a different male voice asked, "I don't think she's okay" another female voice said. She flinched when she felt an arm wrapping around her shoulder, she looked up and saw a long brown curly haired girl. "I'm Susan Pevensie" she said, "I'm Lucy Pevensie" A girl with short, brown hair said. "I'm Edmund, and this is Peter, I'll make it short, we're siblings... Pevensie is our last name" the boy with shaggy brown hair said, Hermione chuckled a little. "I'm Hermione Granger" Hermione smiled, "well, welcome to England" Lucy smiled, "So what happened?" Edmund asked, "ah, long story" Hermione gave a weak smile.

Long story short, Hermione was staying with Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and Susan. She'd stayed with them for about two years by now, she looked all over England for an available apartment but she couldn't find any. Hermione breathed deeply as she checked the Daily Prophet hoping that she wouldn't find an apartment available, but to her despair, she found an apartment in Diagon Ally. To her surprise, the landlord gave Hermione the apartment. "I hope your bruised eye will heal" Peter said, "Can we visit your place when you finish putting everything away?" Lucy asked, "sure thing, but you have to pretend to be wizards and witches" Hermione said as Lucy's eyes beamed up in excitement, Hermione chuckled a little and waved goodbye. She used apparition to arrive at her new apartment, she spent her entire afternoon putting everything away, and the landlord was extremely kind with Hermione. Hermione walked out of her apartment and wandered down the street of Diagon Ally, she noticed a store coming closer, 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes'! Hermione looked around and rushed into a book-shop that was three shops away from the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. She smiled happily when she looked around, she saw the books filling the shelves on the wall, customers drinking coffee and reading on the tables with comfy seats, Hermione saw a big sign that wrote 'Muggles books!' Hermione prevented herself from squealing because she knew that it would attract attention.

A young woman behind the counter stared at Hermione with a warm smile, she knew who Hermione was but she also knew that Hermione was happy in this store. "Hi, I'm Cecelia Green, I'm the manager of this book-shop" Cecelia introduced, "oh, I get it, it's okay... I'll leave" Hermione frowned as she began to leave, "I was actually going to ask if you wanted to work here" Cecelia said, Hermione stopped in her track. "Y-you want me to work here" Hermione stuttered "well yeah" Cecelia said, "Yes! When can I start?" Hermione asked, "As soon as you get something to eat then come back" Cecelia said, "Thank you!" Hermione squealed as she ran to a nearby Café, she had completely forgotten about the twins' store. "Hey Gred" George said, "Yes?" Fred asked, "Is that Hermione?" George asked pointing at a girl who was smiling brightly and eating her food as fast as she can. Fred stared in disbelief, "it is!" Fred exclaimed. Hermione threw her empty plate away and tried to walk away but she was stopped by Ginny who blocked her way, "G-Ginny" Hermione blankly said as she didn't know how to react. "How dare you? Breaking up with Ron just because your friends got golden necklaces and you didn't!" Ginny scoffed, "Ginny look-" Hermione started but was interrupted by Ron showing up by Ginny's side. "H-He-Hermione?!" Ron stammered, Hermione stared at Ron who was crying now, 'I cannot believe this guy!' Hermione thought, she walked away from Ron, she ran as quick as she can to the book-shop. "I'm back" Hermione smiled, Cecelia smiled back as Hermione began working.

The next morning, the Daily Prophet arrived, Hermione groaned as she saw the headline, 'Hermione makes a fool out of Ron Weasley'. She tossed the paper in the recycle and went to get ready for her new job at the bookshop! She put on her favorite outfit that the Pevensie siblings gave her as a 'sorry you caught your ex-soon-to-be husband cheating on you' gift, when they gave me the gift, they included a song... it was hilarious! The top was blue and strapless but she had a black sweater covering her shoulder but still showed her outfit, a belt that wrapped her torso, her blue ripped jeans matched her ankle high black high heel boots. She casted a spell on her hair to make it curly, she also put it into a ponytail. She left some strands of her hair out as she looked in the mirror, she loved the new her, she could do whatever she wanted without asking for permission anymore! She applied a clear coat lipstick that made her lips shiny, she grabbed her purse and made her way out of her apartment. She bravely made her way to the café that was across the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes store. "Fred, look at Hermione!" George said, as his lips gaped at her, Fred looked at Hermione and opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out. "Hi, I would like a Espresso Patronum, the classic espresso blend, smooth and chocolatey with a delicious fruit finish please" Hermione said, she took out her bag and paid the drink, she grabbed her drink and walked out of the Café. She looked at the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and frowned, she continued walking and made her way to the book-shop. 

"Good morning Cecelia" Hermione greeted as she walked behind the counter and picked up a book. "Good morning Hermione!" Cecelia smiled brightly, Hermione drank her espresso and read the book called, 'The fault in the Stars', "Excuse me" someone spoke, Hermione put the book down and smiled brightly at the customer, "Hi" Hermione greeted, "Hello, I was curious if you could help me look for a book that I've been looking for in the past fifteen minutes" the woman asked, "absolutely, which book?" Hermione asked, the woman hesitated and glanced at the book in Hermione's hand, "The Fault in the Stars" the woman said quickly, "sure thing" Hermione smiled, she walked towards the shelf that was in the end of the bookshop, "here you go" Hermione said, "thank you" the woman said, "uh what's your name?" she asked, "Oh, I'm Hermione Granger" Hermione told, "thank you" the woman said and left, but she paid the book first of course. Hermione sat back down and continued reading, she kept looking up as she felt someone staring at her, she ignored it once again but she continued looking up. "Hermione, you can go on a lunch break now" Cecelia said, "oh okay, I'll see you soon" Hermione said, and with that she left the bookshop and wandered down the street. She went back to the Café, "Oh hi Hermione! What would you like?" the cashier asked, "Hey, umm I would like two stoat sandwiches please" Hermione said, she pulled out her 'wallet' and paid for the sandwiches, she waited for the sandwich. "Thank you" Hermione thanked as she went to a bench that was close by, she ate her sandwich and rushed back to work. 

Fred and George walked out at the perfect timing because Hermione was running and accidently bumped into them, "Sorry! In a rush!" Hermione said as she cleaned herself off, she looked up and hitched her breath as she finally saw the identity of the mysterious guys. "S-so-sorry" Hermione stuttered, "why were you in a rush" George asked as he pulled a leaf out of Hermione's hair. "Ah, got a job" Hermione said, "really?" Fred asked, "yeah, and which reminds me... gotta go!" Hermione smiled and ran once again she zigged zagged through the crowds and sat breathlessly on the chair that's behind the counter.


	2. 2

'I can't believe I just bumped into Fred and George!' Hermione thought, she walked around the bookshop and asked the customers if she could help them. "Hi, is everything okay here?" Hermione asked, "Oh yes, but I've been looking for a book, it's called 'The Ancient Book of Wisdom' My grandmother used to have that book but she passed away so I just want something to remind me of her." A little blond haired girl said, "oh, I'm so sorry, follow me" Hermione said, she went to a book shelf that had 'The Ancient Book of Wisdom'. "Here you go" Hermione smiled, "Thank you" the little girl said as she ran up to her mother. Hermione smiled warmly but frowned as she remembered her own parents, and how they didn't remember Hermione. "Attention readers, I'm so sorry but it's closing time" Cecelia announced, the readers all groaned and left. "I'll clean up, you go ahead" Hermione said, "are you sure?" Cecelia asked, "Yeah, why not" Hermione smiled, "okay, thank you" Cecelia said. She picked up her bag and left the bookshop, Hermione picked up a broom and swept the floor.

"Hey George, is that Hermione?" Fred asked looking at the book shop, "huh, figures, she got a job... where else would she work?" George said, "i-is she crying?" George asked squinting his eyes trying to see. "Yeah, looks like it" Fred said, they approached the book shop and opened the door, the bell ringed alerting Hermione. "Sorry, we're closed for the night" Hermione said with her voice breaking, Fred and George looked at each other, "We're actually here to see you" Fred said, Hermione turned around and stared at the twins, "W-what do you want?" Hermione asked, "We saw you crying, wanted to make sure that you're okay" Fred said, "yeah I'm fine" Hermione said, Fred walked closer and wiped the tears away, Hermione flinched as his hand got closer but calmed down when she felt his gentle touch. George and Fred exchanged glances, "Hermione, how did you get that scar?" George asked, Hermione widened her eyes and slapped her hand over her scar, "what scar?" she asked, "I uh, I need to clean up so..." Hermione smiled, she turned away from the boys and continued sweeping. "HERMIONE!" A multiple voice called out, Hermione turned around and beamed brightly when she saw-

"Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy!" Hermione smiled and ran over to them, she gave them a big hug and Fred, and George looked confused. "What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, "Lucy wanted to see you... Edmund too" Peter smiled, "we all did" Susan nudged Peter, "It was quiet without you" Edmund said, "I couldn't wait to pretend to be a wizard or witch!" Lucy giggled, "Don't count me out! I missed you guys too!" Hermione chuckled, "oh, who's the hot twins?" Susan asked with a teasing voice which clearly worked because Peter and Edmund gaped at Susan while she snickered a little. "ha ha, they're not that hot" Hermione said glancing at the twins who opened their mouths to protest but they knew that it was no use. "This is Fred and George Weasley" Hermione said, "These are, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy" Hermione spoke to the twins, "Hello" Fred and George greeted. "Hermione... did you say Weasley?" Peter whispered, "yeah" Hermione answered, "you know we can hear you" George said, "you talked about us?" Fred asked, "No, but she talked about her ex-fian-" Peter started but Hermione covered his lips with her hand. "no" Hermione spoke. "okay... listen, how about we take Susan, Peter, Edmund, and Lucy to the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes so you can finish up here and then meet us at our shop" Fred suggested, "okay, I'm sure Edmund and Lucy would like that" Hermione said, "but please, stay close to the exit because I do NOT want to go in there" Hermione stated, "okay" George frowned.

"So uh, how did Hermione get that scar on her cheek?" Fred asked, "Her ex-fiancé hurt her at the night of their- oh!" Peter groaned as Susan nudged him hard in the stomach, "that's actually Hermione's choice to tell you" Susan said, Peter shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Susan glared at Peter. "Susan! Peter! Can I buy this?" Lucy asked, she held up a telescope, "Why would you want that?" Peter asked, "try it" Lucy said, she gave the telescope to Peter who willingly looked into it and then THWAP! "OH! MY EYE!" Peter groaned, Susan began laughing uncontrollably, "y-you, the telescope, oh I cant!" Susan said between her laughs. "W-where's Edmund?" Susan asked finally being able to control herself. "He ate one of the candies and his tongue began growing so he fainted" Lucy snickered, "oh no" Susan said.

Hermione slowly made her way to the entrance of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Diagon Ally was pretty much deserted, makes sense. She stared at the window where 'WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT YOU-KNOW-WHO? YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT U-NO-POO — THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION THAT’S GRIPPING THE NATION!' poster once perched, she smiled a little as the memories came back. She walked closer to the edge of Diagon Ally and Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, she breathed deeply and took another step that pulled her body into the shop. "Susan! Peter! Lucy! Edmund!" Hermione shouted, but no response, Hermione began to panic as she sped-walk around the shop, but she still couldn't find them. She stopped quickly when she saw the punching telescope, she giggled when she remembered the time she got punched by the telescope.

"You have a lot of nerves!" a voice growled behind Hermione, Hermione turned around and saw Ginny staring at Hermione and Molly didn't know how to react, Harry held Ginny back as Ron smirked and frowned quickly. "H-He-Hermione?" Ron stuttered? "Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy?" Hermione whimpered, "come on, please" Hermione begged, "Who's Peter? y-your b-bo-boyfriend?" Ron asked and he immediately wailed at the spot. "What?! I didn't say that!" Hermione shouted, "but you phrased it!" Ginny shrieked, "NO I DIDN'T! I SAID, PETER, SUSAN, EDMUND, LUCY!" Hermione shouted, Fred and George finally came barreling down the stairs, "mum, Ginny, Harry, R-Ron?" George stared at Ron, he fought the groan of embarrassment that wanted to be leashed out, "I'm sorry, Edmund passed out when he saw his tongue growing" Fred told, "are you serious" Hermione asked, "yeah pretty much" Fred told, "oh boy" Hermione sighed. "but I'm happy that you came into the shop" Fred smirked, "sure" Hermione sighed. "come on" Fred said, he grabbed Hermione's wrist, Hermione flinched a little but calmed down, she felt her heart pounding. 'This feels weird, why am I feeling weird?' Hermione thought, she shrugged away her thought and went to Edmund's side. "Edmund! Are you okay?" Hermione asked, "Peachy" Edmund spoke.

Ginny, Harry and Ron tailed Molly as she followed George up the stairs, they walked in on Hermione giving Edmund a hug. "I knew it!" Ron wailed and cried again, Hermione groaned, "Ronald, grow up will you! It's like you forgot why I broke up with you!" Hermione snapped, "Wait... this is Ron?" Susan asked, "in the flesh" Ron said wiggling his eyebrows, Susan squinted her eyes, "I think I just threw up in my mouth" Susan whispered, Hermione couldn't help but snort at that comment. Ron walked closer to Susan but Lucy ran in front of Ron and faced him, "Stay away from my sister!" Lucy shrieked, Ron shoved Lucy out of the way and smirked at Hermione. "Lucy!" Edmund shouted, Peter ran over to Lucy who hit her head on a chair, Hermione glared at Ron. "How dare you! You are so rude!" Susan growled, Ron had completely forgotten about his family that watched with their mouth open, shocked by his actions. Hermione slapped Ron's cheek, "That was for punching me during the night of our break up!" Hermione shouted and punched him, "that's for hurting Lucy!" Hermione shrieked. Ron held his nose as it began bleeding, Hermione kicked his shin which caused Ron to fall, "That's for lying to everyone about our break up!" Hermione barked, Susan gave Hermione a high five and glared at Ron.

"Hermione, maybe it's best if you tell us what exactly happened when you broke up with Ron" Fred said, "No, I'm not telling you what happened" Hermione snapped, "Hermione, you know that I respect you and everything but, for once I agree with Fred, you should tell them what happened" Susan spoke, "no Susan, there's no point, they'll never believe me" Hermione whispered, "how do you know that if you don't tell" Susan whispered back, "Hermione, when I first met you I knew that you were an honest girl, there's no doubt that everyone here thinks that too" Fred told, "f-fine" Hermione said, she tried to restrain her blush. "I got off work early that day, I wanted to surprise Ron, when I entered the house I heard noises coming from our bedroom. I figured it must've been the music player so I went upstairs and opened the door... I caught Ron and Lavender shagging" Hermione whispered softly, Ginny could barely hear her but she heard definitely heard 'Ron and Lavender shagging'. "What?! Ron and Lavender, please, you're making this up" Molly scoffed, Hermione looked at Susan with an 'I told you' look. "Look, I'm not here to convince you otherwise, I'm not here to make amends because I know that will NEVER happen. I came here to get the four of them out of here!" Hermione growled. "Come on, let's go" Peter said softly, Hermione stormed off and ran for the entrance. She calmed down when she reached the dark street, "All right, my apartment is over here" Hermione said guiding the four teenagers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for Chapter 2! Thanks for reading! WFYL; Write for you later!


	3. 3

After allowing the Pevensie siblings stay the night, they all wanted to stay for a bit longer so Hermione gave them money to spend while shopping at Diagon Alley. Hermione put on her tan colored sweater dress and her matching scarf, she also wore her black knee long boot, her hair was hexed to remain straight for the day, and she left it down. Just her luck, the daily prophet arrived before she left, the title was bold and written largely 'Edmund Pevensie and Hermione Granger is rumored to be dating', outraged that Ron had brought Edmund into their stupid break up situation, Hermione stormed out of her apartment leaving four shocked siblings. Hermione barged into the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, "Where is he?!" Hermione roared, Fred, who was stacking a bunch of prank boxes, fell down causing a lot of boxes to fall down too. "Who?" George asked, helping Fred up, "Your idiotic brother who dragged poor Edmund into this stupid break up of ours!" Hermione snapped, "At the burrow" George said quickly, because he knew that Hermione was willing to hex them. In a blink of an eye, Hermione disappeared from the shop. 

The twins teleported to the Burrow to see what event is going down right now, without knocking, Hermione barged into the Burrow causing panic to arise in everyone at the Burrow, Ginny was agitated that her former best friend was in her house. Ron stared at Hermione with disbelief, "Ronald Billius Weasley" Hermione seethed, Harry swore that he had never seen Hermione this furious before, "You can tell everyone your stupid lie about me dumping you because of the necklace, you can tell everyone that I broke your heart but you will NOT drag Edmund, Lucy, Peter, or Susan into this! They don't deserve to be in this stupid argument between you and me!" Hermione shouted, "Hermione, I don't appreciate-" Molly began but only to receive a death glare from Hermione. "B-B-But you broke my heart!" Ron wailed, "Ron for the love of Merlin, I did not break your heart! You broke mine!" Hermione shouted before Ron or anyone could respond- "You have no right coming into the burrow and yell at Ron!" Ginny scoffed, "HE has NO right bringing Edmund into this! Yet he did" Hermione pursed her lips as she stared at Fred who just spoke up against Ginny. "We were with them the entire evening last night, they told us what happened when Hermione and Ron broke up" George spoke, "by accident!" Fred added, seeing Hermione tense up. "Ron, LEAVE Edmund OUT of this!" Hermione said, Ginny was about to yell but Hermione had already teleported out of the burrow and arrived back to her apartment where Edmund was absolutely terrified to even go out, "well?!" Lucy asked, everyone looked at Hermione, "I gave them an earful" Hermione sighed, "Look, I think it's best if you all go back to England, they're not going to stop and before you know it, they'll drag all of you in it." Hermione frowned at her own words, the Pevensie siblings all looked down.

It was weeks since the Pevensie siblings left, Hermione dodged every Weasleys out there, but she had to admit, she missed the feeling of Fred holding her wrist, she missed the Weasley Wizards Wheezes. Frustrated with everything, Hermione made a rash decision and cut her long tailbone length hair into a mid-back length. Hermione wore a cute white blouse that's tucked in her blue skirt, a blue bow that surrounded her blouse collar matched her blue headband, she had a blue tights under her skirt, her knee long white sock covered the most of her blue tights. She had a red beanie that associated her black/brown mid-back long curly hair, she put on her black bifocal glasses that she got. Hermione put on her high-tops shoes and rushed out of the apartment, she ran into the café in front of the Weasley Wizards Wheezes, she ordered her usual and rushed to the book-shop. Hermione sat behind the counter, her make up still covering her scar, "excuse me, do you think you can point towards a prank book?" a familiar voice came, Hermione looked up and saw Fred and George. "H-hi" Hermione stuttered, "y-yeah sure" Hermione stood up and walked over to a shelf full of prank books, Fred and George grinned widely, their eyes shone like it was Christmas. Hermione couldn't help but giggle at their expression. Fred looked at Hermione and his eye tone changed from excitement to something that George had never seen before, but he knew very well what it was. 

The twins bought twenty books about pranking, and fun ideas to mash up. Hermione snickered at their attempt of bringing them all back to the counter. "Oh like you could do better" George rolled his eyes, "actually I can" Hermione chuckled, "prove it" Fred challenged, "Wingardium Leviosa" Hermione casted and all twenty books gracefully made their way to the counter. "proven" Hermione stated, Fred stared at Hermione with amusement, George stared at Fred with a knowing look. They paid for the books and used Wingardium Leviosa to bring the books back to the Weasley Wizards Wheezes. "Hey where were you?" Ginny asked as the twins walked into the shop, "oh we were at the book-shop where Hermione works-" Fred nudged George to stop him from saying anything but it was too late, Ginny had already stormed out of the shop and on her way to the book-shop. Fred dropped everything and chased after Ginny, "What the hell Hermione!" Ginny shouted as she barged into the book-shop, Hermione stood up from her seat, Ginny's shouting attracted attention from everyone. "Why didn't you tell me that you worked here?!" Ginny shouted, "why? so you can stalk me, assault me?!" Hermione shouted back, "I don't stalk you, or assault you!" Ginny stammered, "yes you do! In the past month, you assaulted me ten times, stalked me six times!" Hermione answered, "and you rudely yell at me for telling my side of the story, my side of MY break up!" Hermione shouted, "Ginny, you have NO idea what happened" Hermione said, her voice breaking.

"You don't know how it feels to be looked down by everyone! And I mean EVERYONE, you don't know how it feels to wake up every morning and seeing your name being trashed on the newspaper, Hermione breaks off engagement, Hermione confirms as a gold-digger, Ron shares details of their brutal break up, Hermione- She's not as innocent as everyone thinks she is, Hermione and Edmund rumored to be dating" Hermione couldn't hold it in anymore, tears was already falling. George and Fred stared at Hermione in shock, they tried to remember the last time they saw her crying publicly, years ago for sure. Hermione collapsed on the ground crying, Ginny looked taken aback "Hermione makes Ron look like a fool, Hermione doesn't deserve love, Hermione is worthless as you think, Hermione this, Hermione that-" Hermione cried, Fred, without thinking, rushed over to Hermione and comforted her, "All right everybody OUT!" George shouted, everyone clearly understood and left, a girl before leaving came up to Hermione and gave her a hug, "please don't cry, you're my favorite person in the world" she said, and left the shop. "Hermione-" Hermione started but Fred shushed her, "Hermione, it's okay" Fred said, he gave Hermione a hug. Ginny stared at Hermione unsure on what she should do, George rushed off to Hermione's usual café and got her favorite drink. "H-Hermione, did it really happen? Did Ron and Lavender-" Ginny began but she stopped when she saw Hermione nodding her head. "I'm sorry Hermione" Ginny said, "I should've believed you" Hermione was still looking at the floor "It's fine, I didn't expect you to" Hermione said, Fred was still holding Hermione, Ginny bent down and gave Hermione a long over-due hug. 

Fred, George, and Ginny ended up having coffee with Hermione, and they had to admit, they missed spending time with Hermione, her brilliant mind, her playful jokes, her laugh and smile. All four of them had a lot of fun, but they knew that it was too good to be true, Molly burst into the book-shop and started yelling at her three kids, "HOW DARE YOU HAVE LUNCH WITH HERMIONE?! SHE BROKE YOUR BROTHER'S-" "No she didn't!" Ginny snapped, Harry, Ron, Charlie and Bill who was behind Molly all looked confused, "Ron broke her heart, she held it in ever since." Ginny stated, Ron started arguing with Hermione, Charlie and Bill looked at the twins for confirmation, both twins gave their brothers their sincere look, Molly was arguing with Ginny, then finally Hermione couldn't take it anymore. Cecelia, who was watching from afar, gave Hermione a nod, Hermione shoved the Weasleys out of her way as she stormed out. "Hermione! Mione!" Harry shouted, Hermione froze in her track, Harry felt guilt wash over him, the last time he called Hermione 'Mione' was not a good time. Hermione breathed deeply and turned around, she stared at Harry and waited for him to say something. The Weasleys all stood behind Harry and watched their conversation. "You can't expect me to apologize for telling the truth, but what you can do is apologize for telling Fred, George, and Ginny these stupid lies!" Ron shouted, "Funny! I should be telling you that!" Hermione snapped and stormed off.

Ron, who was insanely jealous that Hermione found her own apartment, decided to set it to flames when Hermione was at work the next day. Hermione was absolutely upset with Ron, she had no proof but she knew that it was somehow Ron's fault. "I have no place to stay Ginny! I'm going back to England to stay with the Pevensie siblings!" Hermione sighed, "No! I just got you back!" Ginny said, the twins was watching their conversation across the table, "she can stay with us, I'm sure Fred will be okay with it" George stupidly suggested, Fred jerked his head to look at George, Fred nodded his head trying to not look eager. George smirked a bit and Ginny definitely noticed, "I-I don't want to intrude" Hermione said, "hey, I asked you, not the other way round" George told, "Okay, then I'll stay with you, but uh what about your mom?" Hermione asked, "what about her?" Fred asked, he smiled genuinely. Ginny found the time perfect to ask George why he was smirking, he motioned to Fred and to Hermione, Ginny quickly caught on and snickered. "What?" Hermione and Fred asked curiously. "Oh nothing" Ginny smiled innocently, "Hey, Hermione, when will you invite the Pevensie siblings back?" George asked, "I had a lot of fun with them" George said, "me too" Fred snickered at the thought of Edmund waking up and cradling his tongue between his thumb and index finger. "Look, I would love to have them back, but I don't want Edmund to be wrapped around in this entire drama" Hermione answered, "What if-" Ginny thought, with Ginny pausing in the middle of her sentence, made the twins curious, but to their despair, Ginny left before explaining her idea, the twins let out a distressed call, which attracted attention. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating lately, I completely forgot about this book, I'm going to try my best to not forget it from now on...


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of living with Fred, Hermione struggles with living with Fred and George, it wasn't until today she remembered her old crush on Fred in her third year at Hogwarts.

"Hermione, you can sleep in Fred's room, with Fred..." George said, Ginny pursed her lips to stop herself from laughing at Fred's face, Hermione however didn't notice because she was carrying three boxes whilst Fred had dropped five boxes thanks to George. Fred quickly picked the boxes up when he noticed Hermione staring at the boxes, Hermione had to admit, seeing Fred panic a little was fun to watch, but a little curious, was he uncomfortable with her? George and Ginny made beeping sound to help Fred and Hermione through the bedroom door, George and Ginny was definitely having fun but Hermione and Fred, for completely different reasons, were not amused. After putting the boxes down, George and Ginny suddenly remembered that they had to go somewhere, leaving Fred alone with Hermione. Fred went back into the living room to carry two boxes of books that Hermione had, Hermione, unknowably, watched as Fred's shoulders buffed up as he lifted the heavy boxes, her eyes moved from his shoulders to his eyes which was looking at her, Hermione tensed up and looked away. "Naw, Granger, I saw you checking me out" Fred chuckled, Hermione acted as if she didn't know what Fred was talking about. "I have no idea what you're talking about" Hermione said coolly. Fred nodded his head sarcastically. Hermione bent down to pick up her stereo, she hit play and the song 'Be Like That' by Kane Brown started and a flashback hit her-

"Oi! Granger! Come dance!" Fred chuckled, Hermione looked up from her book, she shifted in her seat, and quickly shook her head "No thanks, I'm good" she replied, the Gryffindor common room was having a party due to the win of the quidditch game. Fred, ignoring her protest, lifted Hermione out of the chair, "If you're good, then prove it" Fred grinned and spun her around a couple of times. Hermione couldn't help but giggle, Ron was sitting from a far and he clenched his fist and breathed deeply. The song 'Be Like That' by Kane Brown started playing, Hermione was dragged further away from her seat and book, but she didn't care. Fred jumped around a little making Hermione laugh, George and Lee was watching and chuckling a little, "Ah, poor Freddie, dancing with his little brother's best friend" Lee sighed, "Naw, he's having fun" George chuckled, Fred was smiling a genuine smile, not the fake smile he use on multiple people, including his own mother. Ginny was giggling with Harry who was also watching Hermione and Fred, soon enough both teens forgot about everyone, as they forgot, one by one, attention turned to them. Fred bent down a little to meet Hermione's level, he chuckled as Hermione hit his head lightly. Fred started to lip-sync to the song, Hermione giggled lightly. Fred kept doing silly dances, and refused to stop even if Hermione couldn't stop laughing that her cheeks hurt. Fred started pulling Hermione into doing the Tango with him, Hermione stumbled a little but Fred, being as slick he is, quickly pulled her close to him. Hermione felt suddenly shy as a blush slowly crept up her cheek.

"Granger, you all right?" Fred asked, "Hmm?" Hermione hummed, "Oh yeah, I'm fine" Hermione said, she couldn't help but look at Fred and really notice him, it's been months since she and Ron split up, and months of not seeing Fred. His chin is more chiseled now, his blue eyes were lit brighter, his muscles were definitely bigger than it used to be. His scar he got in the war on his face healed a little but you can still see it, his red/orange mixed hair grew a bit, giving him a bit of a mullet-ish hair. She snapped away from staring at the red haired boy in front of him due to the music change. While unpacking, Fred kept glancing at Hermione when she wasn't looking, Hermione glanced at Fred when he wasn't looking. After unpacking everything she had, which was not a lot... Hermione started making her bed on the magic-mattress (It's similar to air-mattress), the blue cover sheets covered the white mattress. After making her bed, she threw herself on it, she picked up her new book 'Unbirthday, A Twisted Tale' by Liz Braswell, "Of course you're reading" Fred sighed, a bit dramatically, Hermione giggled a little. Fred practically threw himself onto Hermione's bed, "I'm bored" he said, "we JUST finished unpacking" Hermione exclaimed, "but I'm borrrreeeeddddd" Fred whined, "how are you 24, and still act like that?" Hermione asked, Fred smirked a little, and that sent shivers through Hermione. 

"I just know how to have fun" He remarked, "unlike SOMEBODY" he spoke. Fred got off the bed and hit play on the stereo, the song 'My Life Would Suck Without You' by Kelly Clarkson, came on, Fred pulled Hermione off the bed and whispered slowly in her ears "Let's see if you're still good" Hermione swallowed the air that she held, the hot air that left Fred trickled her ears a bit. Fred spun Hermione around and she chuckled, George and Ginny peeked into the room and smiled brightly. Fred was doing the tango with Hermione, the song ended at the perfect time, Fred had spun Hermione right into his chest, Hermione's light brown eyes trailed to Fred's blue eyes, their eyes met and neither of them could look away. George and Ginny tilted forward into the room as Fred and Hermione leaned closer, their breaths trickling the other's skin, George and Ginny tilted too much and ended up pushing the book stack in front of them, making them crash into the floor, George and Ginny rushed out of the room before Fred and Hermione saw them, but there was no way that Fred and Hermione could've seen them, because they toppled over each other and landed on Hermione's bed, but the books crashed into the mattress and caused it to inflate. "Yeah- let's never tell Hermione that was our fault" George whispered as they peered into the room. Ginny nodded her head. "HEY!" Ginny cheered, Fred and Hermione scrambled off each other and smiled at their sibling/friends. "Let's go to the café!" Ginny randomly suggested, "sure" Fred and Hermione said.

Before leaving, Hermione changed into her ivory white shirt dress with a brown belt that crisscrossed, making it look western. She wore a black platform heels that completely matched her dress, she quickly threw on her honey beige thin short cardigans sweater, her hair was still mid-back long, so she put it in a ponytail, she put on a golden hoops earrings. Hermione, Ginny, George, and Fred all walked through diagon ally, finally arriving at the café, Ginny could barely hide her smile anymore. Hermione stared at Ginny suspiciously, they walked into the café and Hermione immediately noticed two adults that sat at a table nearby. "Luna! Neville!" Hermione exclaimed, Luna stood up quickly and gave Hermione a hug, Neville joined in the hug rapidly. The group all sat down, Ginny and George practically forced Fred and Hermione to sit right next to each other. 

The entire dinner, Fred's hand and Hermione's hand brushed against each other, and every time that happens, George and Ginny grins a little as Fred and Hermione blushes. "So, how's Mirabelle and Cameron?" Hermione asked, "They're doing really well, Cameron is helping Hagrid out at the courtyard, Mirabelle is now in Ocarina studying a new herd of Hippogriffs that was recently discovered" Neville told proudly, "Wow!, they're really growing up so fast!" Hermione sighed, "they are" Ginny sighed. After the dinner ended, Fred, George, and Hermione made their way to the apartment, Ginny left to go to her apartment, after touching his pillow, George passed out. Fred and Hermione was preparing to go to sleep, Hermione walked over to the couch and brought her blanket with her, Fred, being really quick, lifted Hermione off her feet and tossed her on his bed. "You're sleeping on the bed" Fred chuckled, "but Fred, It wouldn't be fair" Hermione sighed, "I'll be fine" Fred grinned, he turned to walk away but Hermione grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto the bed, "there's enough room for two" Hermione said, "o-okay" Fred stuttered. Both of the adults were sleep-deprived, exhausted from the day, they both fell asleep in each others' arms.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! I'll be writing the next one as soon as I can! WFYL; Write for you later.


End file.
